My Little Human: The Many Lessons Of Friendship
by TheStormFlash
Summary: When 14 year old budding musician is unwillingly plunged into Equestria for his own benefit, he must learn the true values of friendship if he wishes to return home! This is my first fic & yes HiE is overused but I'm just starting out & really like HiE so i'm having a go! This story is as much for my own enjoyment as it is yours so if you enjoyed thats great! -TheStormFlash
1. What Happened?

**_My Little Human: The Many Lessons of Friendship_**

**Disclaimer**

**I own nothing other than my OC's. My little pony belongs to Hasbro, not me. **

The night drew in, wispy white snowflakes fell and one more day passed on Earth. Stars shone brightly on the sleepy village of Guilsfield, in one of many estate houses around Guilsfield a 14 year old brony by the name of Aaron struggled to drift into sleep. Aaron was a always shy around people but he found ways of expressing himself, one thing Aaron loved was music. For hours on end he would play his guitar, he loved its acoustic sound and loved playing. One thing Aaron didn't have was friends he'd always shied away from new people leaving him with few real friends, more acquaintances. As he lay awake he noticed the audible hum of his radiator kicking out warm air, making him sweat. Aaron got out of the bed to turn off his radiator, it was mid December but his bedcovers provided plenty of warmth. Now his radiator was off Aaron was considerably cooler. He opened his window and the brisk night air flooded his room, Aaron quickly got under his covers now feeling very much relieved. Gently he was embraced into a peaceful night sleep. Or so he thought.

**Aaron's Dream**

I was hovering in mid air. I knew I was dreaming, I very often have lucid dreams when I'm stressed or lost in my thoughts and I heard a voice, I think she was female. She spoke to me in the tone of a mother, warm, loving and gentle. All these words could've been used.

"When we honestly ask ourselves which person in our lives means the most to us, we often find that it is those who, instead of giving advice, solutions, or cures, have chosen rather to share our pain and touch our wounds with a warm and tender hand. The friend who can be silent with us in a moment of despair or confusion, who can stay with us in an hour of grief and bereavement, who can tolerate not knowing, not curing, not healing and face with us the reality of our powerlessness, that is a friend who cares. Go and learn the true magic of friendship, my little human"

After the voice faded away my head felt as if it had been struck by a lightning bolt, My eyes were burned by a great white light and then all of a sudden, darkness.

I awoke with a killer headache and my vision was blurred and unfocused, it took a few minutes to get used to the initial feeling of nausea but it eventually subsided. For some reason I was lying in the middle of a field god knows where! I have got no idea how I got here and wasn't it snowing last night? Ugh, I really couldn't care less I need to find a place to sleep, I still feel like crap.

I eventually found a big oak tree to lie under until my headache subsided, so I decide to try and sleep this headache off and before I know it, I'm fast asleep.

I wake up at what I'm guessing is about 1:00pm and thank goodness, my headache has gone. Because I went straight to sleep after waking up I begin to realize, where am I?

I see cottages in the distance perhaps that would be a good place to start. So I begin my walk to the town. The sun is so warm; wherever I am I'm really far away from home! The birds are still around and I thought they flew south or something in the winter, then again this isn't exactly winter.

After about 15 minutes of walking / jogging i reach the town. But when I arrive I'm greeted by no one. I have a look around and there doesn't look like there's anyone around. It doesn't make sense, it looks like people could've been here less than 10 minutes ago, there is still stalls set up about the place. I can even smell freshly baked cake yet I can't locate the source of the smell.

I go over to one of the stands and it looks like it's an apple stand, there's some money on the counter and some on the floor. Whoever left must've been in a hurry. Since there's no here I decide to take an apple, as I lean my hand over the counter I hear someone shout in a thick redneck accent.

"GET YOUR CLAWS AWAY FROM MAH APPLES YAH VARMINT!"

I jump out of my skin and turn around to see who scared me and what I see leaves me shocked. In front of me stands at its tallest a 4 feet tall very angry...pony? She begins to charge me and I immediately run off in the direction from which I came clutching on to my guitar for my dear life.

She begins to gain on me and I spin around to see if I can out manoeuvre her, but in the process I drop my guitar. My instincts take over and I dive over to protect it only to be met with two rock solid hooves to the face.

**A/N**

**If you were wondering that was a quote from Henri JM Nouwem (The Voice in Aaron's Dream), Other than the friendship part I added that on. Please R&R guys! I don't want my first fic to be a disaster, so help me out? Since I didn't have any other characters in this chapter, other than Aaron and a brief appearance of Applejack. I'll start doing POVs next chapter. Also (last one guys promise) feel free to leave any suggestions I'm very indecisive which direction the story should go so maybe you can help me decide.**

**See You Next One!**

**TheStormFlash**

nt here...


	2. A Little Tied Up

**_My Little Human: The Many Lessons Of Friendship_**

**Thanks to SovietPony and everyone else who checked out the first chapter! This is very encouraging that not everyone thought it was as bad as I did. **

Much like this morning I again find myself having no clue where I am. I'm tied up in a barn, presumably by that redneck pony that bucked me in the face, Dam that hurt! I can't remember anything after that and there was no one around. Luckily the ponies or whoever brought me here had brought my guitar; it was laid on the floor by the entrance.

After ten minutes of lying in the darkness of the barn I heard voices coming from the outside. One I think was the orange pony that had bucked me prior and the other I hadn't heard before. This voice sounded very feminine so I'm assuming she is a girl, I'm not sure what a girl pony is called. I assumed they were discussing me because they were whispering.

After a further ten minutes of chatter later. They entered the barn; I just sat there looking a bit confused the orange pony eventually broke the silence.

"Ah'd like to say just before we start by saying ah'm sorry for bucking at you but ah don't like it when ponies or uhh...whatever you are try to take my apples."

Her ears folded down as she said this. I'm no horse whisperer but I think I can work out what that meant. I gave her the benefit of the doubt as she did seem genuinely sorry and I managed to stutter out

"A-apology accepted"

She seemed to perk up as I said this. But then I realized what she said and my anxiety was instantly replaced with curiosity

"Wait...have you guys never seen a human before?"

"No, none of my books ever mentioned anything about humans? I'm sorry but where did you say you were from again?" Her lavender friend chimed in inquisitively and then almost out of nowhere she produced a scroll of paper and quill. An amethyst pink aura seemed to make them glow slightly. I looked around trying to find the source of this weird glow and I noticed that almost covered by her mane was a horn!

"Oh my..."

I stared at her horn for what felt like a few minutes; eventually she lifted her head up from the scroll and simply said

"What?"

"Is that a h-horn?"

She gave me a look that said 'really...are you kidding me?' and replied back with

"Yes, yes it is"

"Are you a unicorn?"

I got the same face followed by a

"Yes I am a unicorn; do you not have unicorns where you come from?"

From the tone of her voice I think she was expecting me to say something like 'Of course we do, sorry for staring'.

"No actually, I think you are the first unicorn I've ever met."

"Really? Oh well since I am the first unicorn you've met. Let me introduce myself, My name is Twilight Sparkle. I am the element of magic and I am also Princess Celestia's faithful student. This is Applejack"

"Howdy partner! My name's Applejack and ah'm the proud owner of Sweet Apple Acres! Ah also represent the element of honesty."

"Good to meet you both" I put on the best fake smile I could muster and hoped they wouldn't notice, I'm pretty sure I got away with it.

"By the way. When you were writing on your scroll earlier you were making them umm float. Is that like telekinesis or something?"

"No its just magic, can humans not do magic?"

Now it was my turn for the 'Are you serious' face

"Magic doesn't exist, or where I come from it doesn't"

"WHAT?!"

"That's ridiculous, Magic does exist! Its inside every-" Twilight attempted to put up an argument but I cut her off.

"Not where I come from it doesn't"

There was a silence for a few seconds as if Twilight was trying to comprehend what life would be without magic, then she spoke up.

"How do you live?" She sounded almost as if she pitied me

"Well humans have a lot of technology that here I suppose would be considered advanced so we mainly rely on technology."

"Interesting" She turned away and made a note on her scroll.

"Uhh Applejack, Twilight" Applejack nudged Twilight and they both stared down at me waiting for me to speak

"Could you please untie me? I think the blood is cutting off from my hands."

"Your...hands?"

I realised that ponies had hooves rather quickly so to answer her I rolled on my side to show my hands and flexed my fingers. They both stared inquisitively.

"Cool huh?" I said

"Yeah. What can you do with them?" They asked

"Well if you untie me you can find out" I replied

Twilight used her magic to untie the strong ropes bounding my wrists, It felt good being untied. I immediately stood up at full size and Twilight gasped.

"You are very tall aren't you? How do you balance? Spike uses his tail to balance but you don't appear to have a one."

"No Twilight humans don't have tails; In fact humans learn to balance simply through trial and error. Most children I know didn't learn to walk unassisted until they were at least 2 or 3 years old."

"Fascinating" I heard her reply

"Can you throw a lasso?!" Applejack asked

"I've never really learnt how to, but if it makes you happy I'll try."

I was hoofed the lasso by Applejack and I began throwing it around my head like a cowboy in those old John Wayne films, Then when I felt I had built up enough momentum I launched the lasso across the room. I didn't lasso anything but all the same Applejack looked pleased with my efforts.

"Can you write? Since we speak the same language we might write the same one too and I'd be very interested in seeing what books your world has on offer."

I picked up a blank scroll Twilight had with her and began to write a few simple sentences like how old I was, where I was born that sort of stuff and when I had finished I passed Twilight the scroll. She spent about twenty seconds scanning what I had just written. She glanced up sporting a noticeable frown and shook her head.

We went on like that for what could've been hours until we got bored and it started getting dark. Twilight realised this and said goodbye to Applejack and I leaving us alone in the barn. This was followed by a lengthy silence, I think Applejack might've been trying to think of something to say but eventually she did speak up.

"Well its getting real late now. Feel free to sleep here in the barn, Again Ah'm sorry about bucking you, hopefully me and Twi'll introduce you to our friends tomorrow."

She wished me good night and gently closed the barn door and my thoughts inevitably turned to...you guessed it. Ponies.

Wow! These ponies really consider me a friend! I hope their friends are as nice and understanding as they are or I am royally screwed! If the townsponies find out about me will they be as understanding? Gee I've been so caught up in the good side of this to even consider the bad. What if no one likes me? Oh dam need to remember that! What if nopony likes me? This is gonna take some getting used to.

As I made myself remotely comfortable in the hay or as comfortable as I could be, My eyelids began to feel heavy, then slowly but surely I gave into the warm embrace of sleep.

**A/N**

**Hello again everyone! Glad to see you came back for chapter 2! If I made mistakes proofreading I'm sorry I'm not very good at it. I probably won't be posting this frequently over the next few weeks so I thought release a few chapters earlier than planned to make up for it. As usual please R&R guys helps me as a writer and the feedback is appreciated greatly and I would again like to thank SovietPony for his feedback, it made me LOL. **

**See You Next One!**

**TheStormFlash**


	3. Tea at Fluttershy's

**_My Little Human: The Many Lessons of Friendship_**

**Back Again! Sorry for the wait guys, been busy and I did say there may be a wait but I hope it was worth it. I'd just like to say thank you to British Ways, fasgirl101, Killer-Gear and ShiningShadow1965 for leaving great reviews. They are very much appreciated! So tell me what you think and most importantly ENJOY!**

I woke up the next morning about as refreshed a person could be sleeping on hay. I was extremely tired. In total I think I only got about four hours sleep and I was pretty hungry considering I hadn't had anything to eat in god knows how long and I just couldn't stop thinking about those damned ponies!

They want me to meet their friends but to me that sounds like a terrible idea. What if they don't like me? What if they arrest me? What if they throw me in a zoo!? Oh don't think those thoughts Aaron pull yourself together!

I paced for a few minutes about the barn anxiously for about twenty minutes until I heard the latch to the barn door open. I glanced at the doorway and there stood Applejack.

"Howdy pardner you're up early this mornin'!"

"Morning Applejack, I had some trouble sleeping so I figured I'd just get up early."

"Well, there's nothing that can't be solved by a good old homemade Apple family breakfast! What're ya hungry for?"

"Oh, I don't want to be a bother. Really I'll sort myself out something later, besides I'm still a little tired now."

"Well y'all had better get some sleep before Twilight arrives! I think she wants to take y'all to meet some of our friends!"

"Yeah, I remember her saying" I followed this with an unintentional nervous chuckle I hoped she wouldn't pick up on, But inevitably she did.

"Hey, You got something on your mind?"

Crap. I can't lie to her, gotta think of something FAST!

"No no, just...umm...thinking"

I think she bought it, but for the element of honesty she had a more than decent poker face

"Well if ya need to talk ya always got me an' Twi"

This kind of rumbled me. I'd only known them for a day and I wasn't quite sure how to react, so I just nodded my head to acknowledge her.

It was about 1 o'clock when Twilight arrived and we set off for Fluttershy's house. Apparently she likes animals but I'm not sure how she'd react to me. We didn't pass anybody on the path which was good news for me and I'm glad we didn't, there's no telling what anyone's going to think until they actually see me, despite this Applejack is still very adamant no one will be to bothered by me though which kind of gives me hope.

We walked for a couple of minutes until we came across a cottage no bigger than a standard bungalow but the ponies here aren't very tall I guess their houses wouldn't need to be too big. Applejack tapped on the door which was a bit of an understatement considering ponies have hooves and a small barely audible voice could be heard inside. I had no idea what Fluttershy said but it seemed Twilight and Applejack both understood her perfectly well.

"Ok Aaron, I just have to say before we go in try not to scare Fluttershy. She's very well...shy."

"Oh, right."

"Just let me talk to her first" This time Twilight approached the door.

"Hello Fluttershy. There's someone we'd like you to meet"

There was a brief wait before we heard Fluttershy call

"Oh ok, I'll be down in a minute girls"

Again we had to wait for a brief moment until the petit door opened to reveal a petit butter yellow Pegasus peered out.

"Hello Twilight how can I help y-"

Her eyes met mine. She stood as still as a statue then whinnied in terror and ran into her home closing the door behind her.

"Well you were right she is pretty shy"

"Just give her a minute" Twilight reassured

She walked up to the door again, this time with a softer more polite tone in her voice.

"Fluttershy, please come and meet Aaron. He's very nice and he doesn't bite...I think"

Another cry of terror could be heard inside the house and the unmistakable sound of a lock turning.

*Facepalm*

"Let me try Twilight" I walked up to the door quietly confident I could bring her round.

"Fluttershy, my name is Aaron and I am a human. Don't be afraid of me, I just want to say hello."

I knew Twilight and Applejack said she was shy but this was a little ridiculous.

The latch on the other side of the door squeaked and again the door opened revealing a petit butter yellow Pegasus though this time she looked very apprehensive.

"Hello Aaron, it's umm n-nice to meet y-you"

I spoke quieter so as not to frighten her again and said

"It's lovely to meet you Fluttershy"

"Y-you too, would you like some t-tea?"

"That sounds great"

I entered her cottage through her miniscule front door and to be honest wasn't that surprised at what I found inside. There was a large stone fireplace, a mint green dresser with a butterfly carved into the top which looked very nice amongst the other decorations. The only thing I didn't expect was the collection of animals she had. Bird boxes hung from the ceiling and bird cages were stood on tables. There was also the odd mousehole but I wasn't really sure if they were for her pets or just that her cottage had some pest control issues, probably just pets.

"Pardon me but what creature did you say you were?"

I turned around abruptly and standing there was Fluttershy.

"Uhh, I'm a human"

"Do humans like tea?"

I flashed her my by now trademark 'are you serious face?' and she seemed confused so I quickly followed up.

"I'm British Fluttershy so yes I love tea"

"What's that?" Twilight intervened

"Oh yeah I forgot. Someone who is British is from Britain –the place I came from-."

"Interesting. Hey Aaron do you have a princess in Britain?"

"Uhh actually Twilight we have a queen but there are princesses too."

"A queen? We just have princesses in Equestria."

"That's cool I guess."

*Hissss*

I looked over and noticed the kettle boiling on the fireplace. Fluttershy also noticed this and picked up the kettle with her mouth and began making what I'm assuming was some herbal tea.

After we had our tea, we said our farewells and set off into Ponyville to meet their next friend, Rarity.

**A/N**

**Woah sorry I took forever to get this out, recently I've been very busy at school with my GCSE work so I had to really focus on revision, but now I'm back. Forgive meh?**

**Have a great day!**

**TheStormFlash**


	4. To Ponyville!

**_My Little Human: The Many Lessons of Friendship_**

**Hello again, TheStormFlash here! Hooray for another chapter! :D Would like to thank everypony for great reviews! Diolch yn fawr!(Thank You!) BTW Lay down, I will work on the chapter length but at the minute I'm a bit stuck, I'm doing my best to write long chapters but I don't want to bore people. I'm thinking once I have got a bunch of great ideas I can work on another story maybe! (Probably won't involve Aaron though, no HiE) i have some ideas so hopefully I can formulate them into a story yay! I own nothing than my OCs blah blah blah everything else belongs to Hasbro! Enjoy the chapter! If I do make mistakes with grammar or anything don't hesitate to tell me!**

As Twilight, Applejack and I sauntered down the dirt path towards uhh...PonyVille... I couldn't help the feeling I was being watched. Not creepy or anything, I just felt as if someone was following me. You know the feeling when you watch a film and- *OOF!*

I felt something crash into my back almost winding me, I hit the ground hard my guitar flew out of my grasp and instantly I was pressed into the path and my face was forced firmly into the ground like a screw that didn't quite fit into its desired position. My guitar was somehow intact from the impact and was now spearing me in the back.

"AJ, TWILIGHT RUN!" A tomboyish voice yelled

"RAINBOW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I heard Twilight reply

"SAVING YOU, NOW RUN!" I Squirmed but again my assailant held me pinned

"Hahaha! Why would we do that? It's just Aaron!" Applejack laughed

"Who's Aaron?" My attacker asked. She seemed distracted, this was my chance.

Quickly I pulled an arm free from her vice-like grip and flipped over onto my back putting my attacker in the same position I'd been in moments ago. I instantly had the upper hand and the tables had turned in my favour.

"Ahh! Hey! Lemme GO! I said Lemme GOOO!"

"Only if you say please!"

"What? No! Never!"

"Aaron you're supposed to be making a good impression! She didn't mean it. She was just trying to help us." Twilight said

"Awwwww but she didn't even say sorry!" I remarked trying to sound as hurt as possible

"*Sigh* Say sorry Rainbow, you did just tackle him to the ground the least you can do is apologise"

"But Twilight!-"

"No Rainbow, just say sorry we're on a tight schedule!" Twilight scolded

"Fine! But tell him to get off me first!" Rainbow huffed in annoyance

"Okay, I'll move" I jumped up off of her back and she quickly climbed to her hooves

"I'm sorry, there Twilight I said it! See ya!"

*WHOOSH*

"Wait! Rainbow! Ugh!" Twilight again huffed with annoyance

Although her friends exit was quite spectacular it probably didn't help my case. Meh as long as she doesn't spread horrifying rumours about me or say I tried to eat her, I think I'll be fine.

Apparently Twilight had sent a letter to the Princess about me and that she would send word to Ponyville about my arrival. Also she was fascinated how a human could cross over to their world. In all honesty I find myself wondering the exact same thing, was it random chance? Is some higher form of intelligence trying to troll me? Am I just having a severely messed up dream? Hey I guess it could be worse! These ponies have been very accepting of me and they've even given me a place to stay (Kind of)! I just hope this Princess can get me home My family must really be worrying about me.

As Applejack, Twilight and I slowly made our way to ponyville I realised that these ponies are not all that bad, hey I have my guitar I could even play a song or two to convince them I'm OK! Maybe I should have a quick practice...

"Hey guys"

"Yes Aaron" Twilight replied looking slightly annoyed that we had again stopped

"Would you like to hear a song? I need to practice...even if I'm in another world"

"Ah think that'd be a great idea!" Applejack chimed in

"Well, it would be interesting to see what kind of music you have in your world" Twilight replied

"Ok then, here goes nothing. This song is by a band called 'The Killers' and the song is called 'When you were young'."

"Ah wouldn't like to see them live" said Applejack

**The Killers – When You Were Young**

_Italics like this _are the lyrics:

"_You sit there in your heartache_

_ waiting on some beautiful boy to_

_To save you from your old ways_

_ you play forgiveness_

_Watch him now, here he comes_

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

_ but he talks like a gentleman_

_ like you imagined when you were young!"_

_"Can we climb this mountain?_

_ I don't know_

_higher now than ever before _

_Now we can make it if we take it slow_

_Just take it easy, easy now, watch it go!_

_We're burning down the highway skyline_

_On the back of a hurricane that started turning _

_When you were young_

_That started turning,_

_When you were young"_

_And sometimes_

_ you close your eyes_

_ and see the place where you used to live_

_When you were young"_

_"They say the devil's water_

_ It ain't so sweet_

_You don't have to drink right now _

_But you can dip your feet_

_Every once in a little while"_

_"You sit there in your heartache _

_Waiting on some beautiful boy to, _

_To save you from your old ways_

_You play forgiveness, _

_Watch it now, here he comes!_

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus! _

_But he talks like a gentleman_

_Like you imagined,_

_When you were young,_

_When you were young!_

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus,_

_Oh no he doesn't look a thing like Jesus._

_But more than you'll ever know! _

Applejack and Twilight stomped their hooves and applaused. I didn't think I was that good at singing! Meh they're probably just being nice.

"Well done Aaron, that was one hay of a performance!"

"Yeah Aaron to be honest I wasn't expecting you to be that good!"

"Aww c'mon guys it wasn't that good..."

"Aaron that was amazing! We gotta find Vinyl she'll definitely wanna speak to ya."

"Great idea Applejack!"

"Sorry, who is Vinyl?"

"Oh Vinyl is one of the best DJs in Equestria! She knows so much about music." Twilight said

"Hmm...DJ" I said to myself

"Yeah she lives in Ponyville too so it wouldn't be too much trouble if you wanted to speak to her" Twilight asked

"I'll think about it" I replied

"Hey is that Ponyville up ahead?" I said

"Yes that's Ponyville alright!" Twilight exclaimed

"You think the princess's letter got through?" I asked nervously

"I'm sure it got through, relax."

...

...

...

"What if-"

"Aaron, be quiet."

"Yes Twilight"

**A/N**

**Wow it's been a long time, but thankfully I am not dead and neither is Aaron! Sorry everything took so long. Dam when I started this story I didn't realise how hard it is to write for people, then again its nice seeing how many people my story has reached! Almost had a thousand views now and I thought about starting a YouTube channel where I sing the songs Aaron does, what do you guys think? I do not own the song When you were young it was written by the Killers and if you haven't heard it (which I highly doubt) go to YouTube right now and thank me later! If you have ANY questions Personal Message me.**

**Hwyl Fawr! (Goodbye!)**

**-TheStormFlash**


	5. Important Announcement

**UPDATE : IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT **

Hey Guys!

Storm here and I just wanted to say, I probably should have done this months ago.

You may have been aware that over the past few months, I have not been very active...This story has never been something I was committed to as it is a first fic. It's nothing special, it's nothing I thought anyone would make much of. But in the time this fic of mine has been posted here. I've really had the best goddamn experience I've had in years! To all my readers and reviewers I can't put into words the joy I felt going through each and every one of your guys thoughts. Even if you put a J you made my day! This fic has been a HUGE learning curve for me. When I started I had no idea what the hell I was doing and after nearly deleting this story several times trying to update I think I have learnt how to successfully use the wonderful tool that is ! This was the purpose of this story. To pull a Twilight Sparkle and learn something!

Because I have achieved my goal with this story, I kinda see no reason to continue it. I mean yeah it pretty much went no where but straight away from all the reviews I got;

*Puts on you voice*

"Make longer chapters!"

"Please update more often!"

"You will be vodkatized to death!"

I have learnt to plan my stories more! I was really not expecting updating frequently to be as difficult as it was! Najee! How do you do it?! Oh well, at least now I know. Believe it or not my lazy ass has actually been doing something other than looking at Lolcats and revising for school. I've gotta say my little project is well underway...but you guys won't be interested in that!

*Evil faces for daaaaaaaaaaaayz*

It ain't the end guys! I'm not dead, have not been procrastinating at all! (OK maybe a little) and will be becoming more active soon!

Oh! A quick shoutout to all my readers and reviewers out there! You mean the world and I only hope you follow me to the next one!

-TheStormFlash


End file.
